naruto_bleach_fairy_tail_and_fullmetal_alchemistfandomcom-20200214-history
Wendy Marvell
Wendy Marvell is a young female Sky Dragon Slayer, formerly belonging to the Cait Shelter Guild. After the events surrounding Nirvana unfold, she officially joins the Fairy Tail Guild. She learned her Dragon Slayer abilities from her foster mother, Grandeeney. She is also the younger long-lost sister of Tenth Squad Captain/Fourth Generation Ice Dragon Slayer, Toshiro Hitsugaya. Physical Appearance Wendy is a petite young girl with fair skin, brown eyes and long, dark blue hair that reaches down to her waist, which she wears in pigtails held together by two animal ear-like attachments and two strands of hair hang down on each side of her face. Like all Dragon Slayers, she has elongated canine teeth. Wendy generally wears a green, sleeveless flowing dress with a triangular pattern near the top (the top triangle is light-blue, the middle is light-green, and the bottom triangle is light-yellow) and a crossing pattern around the rest of the dress held by a small yellow ring connecting the top of her dress around her neck, leaving her bare back exposed. She wears a yellow thick band around each of her arms and a pair of red, ankle-tied sandals on her feet. Wendy's light-blue Fairy Tail Guild stamp was located on her right shoulder. During the Grand Allies Games, Wendy wears her team's yellow and white colors in a long-sleeved dress with a flower pattern adorning the sleeves. She has a small tie with ribbons holding her hair in pigtails and stockings. Personality Wendy is a very shy and polite girl with a ladylike manner. She is always accompanied by her Exceed companion, Carla, as they have a very close relationship. She is very eager to try and make friends. Wendy also cares greatly for her guild members, and even suggested going to the home-town of the Exceed to try and get them to evacuate when they were under threat. She's initially portrayed as insecure, doubting of both her ability to help her allies and appearance (eg, the sizes of her breasts), however Wendy has become more confident and brave as time goes on, and she always tries to be of help wherever she can. She is intelligent and has a very honest personality, is "direct and open with her emotions", and is easily swayed by the people around her. However, this also causes her to be "very romantic". She can be spontaneous and "very ditzy". Unlike the other Dragon Slayers, Wendy doesn't enjoy fighting, preferring to avoid it as much as possible. If, however, it's for the sake of her guild or friends, Wendy will fight without hesitation. Synopsis Abilities Sky Dragon Slayer Magic: Wendy is the Sky Dragon Slayer, which means that she has the same power as Natsu Dragneel and Gajeel Redfox, but with the ability to manipulate air. Her Magic allows her to heal people with the most gravest of injuries, even those caused by a Dragon, allowing her to use even a kiss to heal other people and can even counteract other Magic. Her Magic also deals support effects, such as increasing attack power, defense power and speed. As stated by Carla, Wendy can eat air, but can't heal as well in polluted areas. Her Magic also allows her to sense air currents, which can be used to predict the weather. *'Sky Dragon's Roar': An air version of the standard Dragon's Roar. When using this attack, Wendy breathes a hurricane-like blast at her target. It has been shown to be powerful enough to destroy one of Nirvana's Lacrima crystals, and then match Sherria's Sky God's Bellow after having her Second Origin unlocked. **'Sky Dragon's Roar + Cure': A variation of Sky Dragon's Roar with the additional power from Wendy's healing Magic. This spell is unique in its coincidental offensive and healing properties, such that Wendy was able to cure Erigor's memory block, which released the Magic bestowed upon him and rendered him unable to battle. *'Sky Dragon's Healing Spell': A type of healing Magic which is powerful and believed to be long-lost where the user manipulates clean air, to perform various feats, such as draining poison from an infected victim, and can even revive people that are in a near-death state. Wendy used this spell to heal Erza of her poisoning, after she was bitten and poisoned by Cubellios, during her battle with Cobra. *'Troia': A type of healing Magic shaped in the form of a ball which Wendy used to heal Natsu's motion sickness. The effects of the spell are temporary, and, if continuously used, useless. *'Vernier': A spell that speeds up the movement of the target, including the caster themselves, for a short period of time. Incantation of this Magic: "Fast wind that run the heaven... VERNIER…". *'Arms': After reciting an enchantment, the Caster then targets a region of the body in which to increase damage output, such as the arms, for a short period of time. Incantation of this Magic: "Power of the stout arms that tears heaven... ARMS..". *'Armor': A spell that enhances the defense power of the target, including the Caster themself, for a short period of time. *'Body Anomaly Reversal Magic, Raise': By using this spell, Wendy can negate the effects of Magic used on herself or other people, as seen when she used it to cancel Kamika's binding spell. **'Anomaly Resistance Enchant: Re-raise': A supportive spell that will protect Wendy from any anomaly effect Magic targeted towards her. *'Deus Corona': By chanting "Elemental resistances rise!", Wendy is able to temporarily increase her defensive capabilities quite significantly. However, against powerful enough attacks, the resistances added onto her can be broken through. *'Deus Eques': By chanting "Physical ability rise!", Wendy is able to temporarily increase her general physical capabilities. *'Sky Dragon's Wing Attack': This Magic features Wendy expelling a whirlwind of air from her arms to attack her surroundings. This Magic is a mimic of Natsu's Fire Dragon's Wing Attack. *'Sky Dragon's Claw': Wendy jumps and lifts her feet and unleashes large winds the moment the leg is swung down at the target. *'Sky Dragon's Crushing Fang': Wendy charges and swipes the target with her fingers leaving a wake of wind behind as she does so. *'Dragon Slayer's Secret Art': **'Shattering Light: Sky Drill': A special spell where Wendy forms a fast wind barrier with her arms spread out, and by moving them in a counter-clockwise direction, causes the barrier to contract inwards towards her opponent. **'Milky Way': It is a Magic that can be used to materialize the soul of a deceased Dragon, which can then be conversed with. Although, to be able to summon the Dragon's soul, the soul itself has to be inside the range of the spell. The caster is not able to materialize souls whose magic has vanished from this world. As noted by Wendy, it takes a strong will for one's soul to persist after death, though the state of the soul can be affected and damaged by powerful magic. Unison Raid: A spell which allows two Mages to unite their Magic into a single, combined and stronger attack. Wendy has shown to be able to combine her Magic with Lucy's creating powerful spells. *'Sky and Sand Spell': Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Despite preferring to avoid combat, and especially close-range confrontations, Wendy can combine unarmed attacks with her Sky Dragon Slayer Magic in order to make up for her reduced size, making the blows she lands stronger and increasing their range with the wind currents characteristic to her Magic; a fighting style not unlike Sherria Blendy's, whom Wendy engaged in a melee confrontation near the end of their battle in the Grand Magic Games Tournament. Enhanced Durability: Wendy possesses good physical resilience. She was shown being struck by a God Slayer Magic attack while taking little damage and was able to counter-attack immediately. Wendy also engaged Sherria using melee combat, trading hit for hit while they used Sky Dragon Slayer Magic and Sky God Slayer Magic respectively to bolster their blows. By the battle's conclusion, Wendy had only sustained moderate injuries. Enhanced Endurance: Wendy, despite her frail build, possesses great physical stamina. She has been shown, various times, using numerous Sky Dragon Slayer Magic spells in quick succession, showing little to no fatigue afterwards, best exemplified throughout her battle with Sherria during the Grand Magic Games. Wendy used powerful techniques, sustaining multiple injuries after each successive attack, while still mustering the strength to perform a Sky Dragon Slayer's Secret Art, and, in the end, still having the strength to draw with said opponent, if only through hand-to-hand combat. Enhanced Reflexes: Wendy's reflexes are shown to be rather sharp, allowing her to move Lucy out of Drake's firing trajectory in an instant, causing the sniper to miss a shot which could otherwise be lethal. The Sylph Labyrinth member himself went on to praise the duo's dodge. Enhanced Smell: Wendy, like all Dragon Slayers, has a very keen sense of smell. Her nose is capable of identifying people by their scent, as she demonstrated with Jellal and Porlyusica. Great Magic Power: Wendy, as the Sky Dragon Slayer, possesses a proportionately larger amount of magical power than most children would possess. Due to this, she has been able to enhance herself with magic several times, allowing her to keep up with older and more experienced mages. However, her magical power really shows through in battle; proving to be capable of releasing multiple high-level Slayer spells and still have magical power left over. Her magic color is green. Relationships Family *Grandeeney (Foster Mother, Missing) *Toshiro Hitsugaya (Older Brother) Friends/Allies *Fairy Tail **Carla (Exceed best friend and partner, also mother figure) **Team Natsu ***Natsu Dragneel (Best friend and older brother figure) ***Happy (Close friend) ***Lucy Heartfilia (Close friend and guildmate) ***Gray Fullbuster (Close friend and guildmate) ***Erza Scarlet (Close friend and guildmate) **Gajeel Redfox (Good friend) ***Pantherlily **Juvia Lockser **Strauss Siblings **Shadow Gear **Thunder God Tribe **Romeo Conbolt (Best friend and love interest) **Makarov Dreyar (Guild master) *Lamia Scale **Sherria Blendy (Best friend and friendly rival) *Twin Dragons of Sabertooth *Jellal Fernandes *Jellal Faust (Old friend) *Momo Hinamori *May Chang **Shao Mei Rivals *Sherria Blendy (Friendly rival) Enemies *Ryuha Armament Alliance **Shin Uchiha **Tenrou Knights *Acnologia *Balam Alliance **Oracion Seis ***Brain/Zero ***Cobra **Grimoire Heart ***Hades *Garou Knights *Raven Tail *Edolas Royal Army Theme Songs * Background in Other Media Novels * Movies * Video Games * Trivia * Quotes * Battles & Events References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Mage Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Fairy Tail Members Category:Team Heroes Category:Captain-class Fighters Category:Fairy Tail Series Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Allied Forces Category:Team Fairy Tail A Category:Team Tenrou Category:Human Category:Assault Team Category:Hitsugaya's Family Category:Allied Forces Prominent Members Category:Land of Waves Search Team Category:Team Three Category:Dark Alliance Capture Team Category:Team Natsu Category:Team Naruto Category:Playable Characters